Lady Sif
Lady Sif ist eine Asin, die durch Thor zur ersten weiblichen Kriegerin Asgards wurde. Sie ist deshalb stark mit Asgard verbunden und steht loyal/freundschaftlich zu Thor und ist seine Kampfgefährtin. Leben Thor Zusammen mit Loki und den tapferen Drei überredet Thor sie mit ihm Jotunheim anzugreifen, weil ein paar ihrer Einwohner versuchten die Urne zu stehlen. Dort kämpft sie gegen eine Masse an Eisriesen und schafft es viele niederzuschagen, doch erliegt auch ihrer zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit. Zum Glück rettet Odin sie und ihre Gefährten. Ratlos hilft sie bei Thors anschließender Verbannung. Aber einige Tage später will sie mit den tapferen Drei Odin um Vergebung für Thor bitten. Jedoch finden sie Loki auf dem Thron, der ihnen erklärt, dass Odin in den Odinschlaf gefallen ist. Erst widerwillig kniet sie vor ihrem ehemaligen Kampfgefährten. Er versagt ihnen ihre Bitte Thor zurückzuholen und so gehen sie entgegen seinem Befehl nach Midgard. Heimdall lässt sie gewähren. So gelangen sie nach New Mexico und finden Thor, dem sie Lokis Lügen offenlegen. Als der Destroyer auf die Erde kommt um Thor zu töten, verteidigt sie diesen und die Menschen gemeinsam mit ihrem Freunden. Während die tapferen Drei den Destroyer ablenken, erklettert sie ein Dach, springt auf den Detroyer und spiest ihn mit ihrem Schwert auf. Er scheint zu erlöschen, doch er regeneriert sich wieder und verdampft sie fast mit seinem Energielaser. Deshalb flieht sie mit ihren Gefährten und lässt Thor zurück, da dieser meint einen Plan zu haben. Zurück in Asgard, bringt Sif Heimdall zum Erholungsraum. Zusammen mit anderen Asen feiert sie Odin's Rückkehr auf den Tron und Thor's Rückkehr nach Asgard bei einem ausgelassenen Festmahl. Thor: The Dark Kingdom Nach der Schlacht in New York kämpft sie troz ihrer Einwände, dass Jane Foster unter einer unberechenbaren Kontrolle steht, in Vanaheim. Sif bemerkte, dass Thor nach den ganzen Ereignissen leicht abgelenkt ist und man bemerkt, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hegt. Doch Thor bemerkt dies nicht, da er in Jane verliebt ist und deshalb ist Sif auch offensichtlich eifersüchtig auf diese. Ungeachtet dessen hilft sie Thor mit Jane und Loki zu entfliehen. Deshalb landet sie im Gefängniss, doch wird entlassen während Thors Aktionen auf der Erde. Am Ende, nach allen Konflikten, übergibt sie den Äther mit Volstagg an den Collector. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 1 Lady Sif kommt auf die Erde, weil die Gefangene Lorelei ausgebrochen ist. Männer unterliegen Loreleis Willen. Sif soll nun Lorelei lebendig zurück bringen, die einst den Mann beschwor, den Sif liebt(e): Thor. Zwischen Thor und Sif besteht diese Bindung jedoch nicht, da Thor in Sif nur eine gute Freundin sieht. Lady Sif verbündet sich mit S.H.I.E.L.D. Am Ende will Lorelei Sif dazu bringen, sie umzubringen. Sie will Sif wütend machen, indem sie ihr erzählt, wie Thor sie geküsst habe. Sif legt ihr jedoch eine Kette an, mit dieser sie nicht mehr sprechen kann und bringt sie wieder ins Gefängnis von Asgard. Staffel 2 Heimdall sieht die Ankunft eines Kree auf der Erde, deshalb schickt Odin Sif zur Erde, um diesen festznehmen. Sif lokalisiert ihn in Faro, Portugal, an einem menschenvollen Steg. Sie schafft es die Tarnung des Kree's zu beschädigen mit der er sich als Mensch verkleidet. Vin-Tak schlägt sie mit seinem Schlagstock, weshalb sie alle Erinnerungen an ihre Persönlichkeit und ihre Aufgabe verliert, und stößt sie dann ins Meer. Aber sie schaffte es zurück ans Ufer und konnte sich nur noch an das Word "Kava" erinnern. Sie eregt schnell die Aufmerksamkeit von S.H.I.E.L.D.. Nachdem sie ihre letzten Bewegungen und die Identität ihres Ziels rekonstruierten, erinnert sie sich daran, dass "Kava" Kree-ische Wort für "Schlüssel" ist. Dadurch finden sie die Verbindung zu der portugiesischen Stadt namens "Chaves", was übersetzt "Schlüssel" bedeutet). Dort fangen sie Vin-Tak. Vin-Tak meint, dass er keine Gefahr sei und als sie zurück im "Speilplatz" sind nutz er seinen Schlagstock um Sifs erinnerungen wieder herzustellen. Vin-Tak lässt verlauten, dass er auf der Erde ist damit eine Wahrsagerin nicht missbraucht wird. Gemeinsam finden sie schnell heraus, dass Skye eine Inhuman ist, nachdem sie eine seismische Störung verursachte. Sif beharrt darauf, dass Skye nach Asgard mitkommen muss, um sie zu beschützen. Wie auch immer Skye schießt mit einem I.C.E.R. auf sich selbst um die Störungen und Erschütterungen zu beenden. Am nächsten Tag nimmt Sif einen abwesenden Vin-Tak mit, der seinen Geist nach Asgard geschickt hat, damit er überstellt werden kann. Bevor sie geht, fragt Sif Coulson, ob er sicher sei, dass er Skye behalten wollen, trotz ihrer gefährlichen Kräfte. Er bejaht. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Als Asin hat sie übermenschliche Fähigkeiten, die durch ihr Training als Kämpfer noch gestärkt wurden. Übermenschliche... * Stärke * Schnelligkeit /Reaktionvermögen: Sie konnte verhindern, dass ein Pfeil Thor trifft * Durchhaltevermögen * Widerstandfähigkeit: Trug von Kugeln eines Gewehres keine Verletzungen davon * Regeneration * Lebensdauer Unter den Asen an sich ist sie die größte weibliche Kämpferin nach Aussagen von Thor. Sie spricht verschiedene Sprachen z.B. die der Kree. Waffen und Kampfstil Sif nutz ein einzigartiges asgardisches Schwert mit zwei Klingen, wobei eine davon einfahrbar ist. Sie kämpft auch mit einem Schild, der Gewehrkugeln aushält. Außerdem trägt sie meistens eine Rüstung. Zitate "I am no monster. I am sometimes dangerous, but only toward those who are deserving." (Ich bin kein Monster. ich bin manchmal gefährlich, aber nur für diejenigen die es verdienen.) '―Sif' in Thor (Film) "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?" (Und wer zeigte es allen, die spöttelten, dass eine junge Lady nicht eine der gefürchtesten Krieger sein kann, die das Königreich je gesehen hat?) "I did!" (Ich tat dies!) "True, but I supported you, Sif." (Richtig, aber ich half dir.) ''―Thor und Sif in Thor (Film) '' "I've got this completely under control." (Ich hab alles unter Kontrolle.) "Is that why everything is on fire?" (Ist das der Grund, warum hier alles brennt?) ''―Sif und Thor in Thor: The Dark Kingdom'' "Betray him, and I will kill you." (Verrate ihn und ich werde dich töten!) "Nice to see you too, Sif." (Auch schön dich zu sehen, Sif) ''―Sif und Loki in Thor: The Dark Kingdom'' "So you are saying I wear that armor most of the time? Does this mean I'm a warrior? " (Meinst du also ich trage die Rüstung die meiste Zeit? Bedeutete das ich bin eine Kriegerin?) '―Sif' bei S.H.I.E.L.D. Bilder Galerie Lady sif.jpg Thor Charakterposter Lady Sif.jpg Charakterposter Lady Sif Thor - The Dark Kingdom.jpg Thor-the-Dark-World-Jane-Slaps-Loki.jpg Thor_Dark_Kingdom_Sif.jpg Thor2_end scene.jpg Sif-Leaves-With-Lorelei.jpg Siffights Destroyer.jpg Siffights Destroyer2.png Sif-W3_vs_Destroyer.png Sif With Warriors Three Hogun Volstagg Fandral.png Sif Volstagg Fandral Hogun.png Jm4.jpg Jm11.jpg Jm12.jpg Jm29.jpg Jm31.jpg Sif-Thor-IDid.jpg Sif-Bifrost-Bridge-Thor-Fandrall.jpg WYRA 4.jpg Sifmatchconfirmed.png Trivia * Sif, altnordisch für "Verwandte, Gesippin", ist in der nordischen Mythologie die Gattin des Donnergottes Thor. Mit ihm zeugt sie eine Tochter namens Thrud ("Kraft"). * In den Marvel Comics tritt sie erstmals in "Journey into Mystery" #102 (März 1964) auf. Zudem hatte sie in den Comics eine Beziehung mit dem außerirdischen Krieger Beta Ray Bill. en:Sif hu:Sif nl:Sif pl:Sif ru:Сиф Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Unbekannt Kategorie:Charakter (Thor) Kategorie:Thor Kategorie:Thor: The Dark Kingdom Kategorie:Charakter (Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)